When Dreams Collide
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This is my first songfic! Please keep that in mind as you read this. 2x1x2.
1. Default Chapter

When Dreams Collide  
  
Aisha666  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first songfic! Please keep that in mind as you read this. This is a yoai. Yoai is male x male for those bakas who don't already know. It's a 2x1, or 1x2,It doesn't have any nasty stuff in it. I don't write lemons or limes. I don't own Gundam Wing. Life can be so.... cruel. Enjoy!  
  
Duo watched Heero from where he lay on his bed. He'd been watching him 3 hours already! ~Man~ he thought. ~I so need to learn to read Japanese.~ He sighed and went back to staring. I wonder if he even knows I'm awake? He sighed again and thought about their last mission. He remembered the gunman. Then the feeling of being shot for the first time. He grimaces at the memory of the pain. Then he remembered himself thinking about the time when he shot Heero. ~God how could he of stood this .He acted like it was nothing. ~ Then he remembered darkness. He heard explosions, screams, and gunfire. Then a very close shot and the sound of a dead body fall close to him. He remembered he was scared. ~I'm gonna die. And I never got to tell Heero anything. ~ He was startled when he heard a soft voice say his name. He then felt warm fingers on his neck. "Duo? If you can hear me you'll be ok. I've gotcha." ~Heero?! Thank God. . I'm glad you're all right. ~ Duo relaxed when he felt strong arms lift him up. I groaned as I laid my head on his shoulder. I finally let myself fall asleep.  
  
What wakes you touch? What makes you feel?  
  
Heero looked down at Duo's dirty, bloodied body. Then at the now bullet ridden body of the gunman. Heero smirked as he stared at the huge bloody hole that used to be the man's heart. ~That's for my partner~ he thought at the dead man. He then turned and walked back to the car. He gently laid Duo in the back seat. He then covered him up and strapped him in .A single tear fell from his eye. It landed on Duo's cheek causing his eyes to flutter. "H...Heero?" Duo asked shakily. "I'm here Duo. Just go back to sleep." Heero whispered. "Kay" he toke a few breathes and was soon sleeping again. Heero wiped his eyes, and got in to the driver's seat. He took of at breakneck speeds toward the nearest safehouse.30 minutes later Duo was laying on a table. He moaned when Heero checked his wound. ~Fuck~ he thought ~That has to be cleaned .I doubt Duo would be happy if I have to take his entire right arm off. ~ Heero quickly removed Duo's shirts. He began cleaning the bullet hole in his friend's shoulder. All the while thinking about Duo. His moods, habits, braid, smile any and everything about him. He soon had then wound cleaned and bandaged. ~Practice makes perfect~ he thought sarcastically. He stood there and stared at Duo. ~He looks so peaceful. I wonder, Dose he still dream? ~ A sudden chill creeps into the room. ~I think it's time to go upstairs. I'd hate to have patched him up only to have him freeze to death. ~ 20 minutes later Duo was tucked into a nice soft bed and Heero laid a nice warm wet towel on his forehead. Only when he stood up did he realize how worn out he was. ~I need some sleep. ~ He thought as he sat down in the chair near the bed.  
  
What makes you laugh? What makes you cry?  
  
  
  
~He looks so small. ~ Heero thought as he looked at Duo sleeping." Gomen Duo-san "Heero whispered as a few tears escaped from his closed eyes. He's head snapped up when the "Damn Computer" went off. He wiped his eyes and turned it on." Greetings Heero. " Dr.J said cheerfully. Heero just stared. "Yes Dr.J?" "I just called to cheeked up on you *Laughs* So how did you last mission go? "Virgo mobile doll plant destroyed. All soldiers liquidated." He replied in his normal all business voice. "Good. Ahhh....Heero.. Is Wing-0 still...ah..in one piece? "He asked nervously. "Wing wasn't needed." "Exhalent!" That will save me some big bucks. He has no respect for how much it can cost to fix his" little toy" Heero moved to turn off his computer. "WAIT!" "What?" "I almost forgot to tell you have 2 weeks off. So dose Shinigami. Do you know where he is? Prof.G said he never checked in, and he was sent to give you some back up. "Heero felt a lump in his throat." He's here with me." "Oh..?" "We meet up at the base. He's asleep right now." "Well you could of called. " Dr.J said a little annoyed." Well have fun. And Try and stay out of trouble." He smiled." I will. Yuy out." he turned off the computer and set it back on the table. I'm so sorry Duo." Well that was rude. Not even a goodbye. " Dr.J mumbled, "Ok guys we can go now!" The other Scientist all cheered. "LOOK OUT JAMACA HERE WE COME!" they all shouted. "Wasn't it nice of Howard to let us borrow some of his shirts?' Prof.G asked, "Yes it was "Dr.J answered. Heero Looked up at Duo. Duo mumbled something. Heero stood up and changed the towel. Duo groaned." Duo get better soon or Omea o Kurso" He whispered in Duo's ear. He brushed a few stray hairs off of Duo's forehead. He gently kissed it before he place the fresh towel down." Sweet dreams." he whispered as he sat down.  
  
What makes our youth run?  
  
Duo was running. He looked back, and saw Heero right behind him shooting anything that moved. ~Must run faster~ he thought ~Faster baka. ~ Duo never saw the gunman. But he sure as hell felt the bullet. Duo woke up in a cold sweat. He heard the faint sound of breathing near him. He looked around the dark room. He stopped when he notice the familiar tank topped figure. ~Heero! So he doses sleep! ~ Duo tried to move and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He also noticed his right side hurt. ~Let's not try that again. ~ He looked down and the first thing he notices was he wasn't wearing a shirt. He also notice he was all warped up. ~Well that explains the shirts. ~ He looked around. The clock radio said it was 2:00 a.m. Duo groaned. ~It's way too early to be awake. ~ He looked around some more and noticed a new set of his clothing sitting out. ~Well I'll be dammed. Heero really is a nice guy. Note to self tell Quatre he was right. He yawns. Guess it's sleepy time again. Good night Heero. ~  
  
What makes you feel?  
  
When he awoke he was staring at Heero's back. Heero was on his "Damn Computer" again. ~Sometimes I really hate that thing~. He lay there watching Heero for 3 hours. ~I wonder if he even knows I'm awake? ~ He thought about their last mission, then last night. ~I hope that was last night. Man am I starting to get thirsty. ~ In a slightly scratchy voice he asked." Heero can you get me a drink? Please?" Duo jumped a little as Heero turned and stood up so fast in his chair that it fell over. He was puzzled by the weird look in Heero's eyes." he..Heero..yu..You ok?" He was starting to get worried. "HEERO!" He screamed as loud as he could without hurt his trout. Heero blinked at the sound of his name." You ok Heero?" "I'm fine" Heero half snapped. He looked at duo's worried face and his voice soften." I'm ok Duo" Heero gave a small smile." I'll go get you a drink." Heero walked out of the room closing the door gently behind him.  
  
  
  
What makes you laugh? What makes you cry?  
  
Duo thought about what had just happen. ~Heero must of either been really zoned or he was worried about me. I wonder...Why is Heero taking such good care of me? Maybe.. Whoa there's no way Heero could love anyone especially not someone like me. Trowa maybe but not me. After all Trowa and him are so much alike. But last I herd He was with Quatre. Big surprise there. But he has been being so nice to me. Hell he smiled at me. ME! Still. He's not really suppose to feel any emotions that could be a distraction. Ah hell if he lets me pilot Wing-0 then I'll send out the wedding invitations~ "Here" Duo jumped as he suddenly realized Heero had come back." I've known cats that make more noise then you" Duo joked." Thanks Heero" "You're welcome Duo" He paused. "I'm sorry I scared you." Heero lowered his eyes. Duo sat there stunned for like a minute. "Did you just say I'm sorry? No way, I must be hearing things," Duo laughed. Heero looked at Duo, smirked and said" I guess you are." Heero joked back. ~Heero making jokes?! Never thought I'd live to see this~." So Heero why ya in such a good mood? Am I dieing?" he joked." Heero smirked " If only. Actually it's because we both have two weeks off." "Oh here I thought you accidentally got into my caffeine pills again." They both started laughing at the memory of Heero high on half a bottle of caffeine pills. Which he accidentally taken the last time Wing almost gotten blown. " Two weeks off uh?" "Yep. You feeling any better?" "I guess so. Hey Heero can I ask you something? "Heero looked a lit surprised. "Sure. But I may not answer it." Duo laughed. "Heero how can you stand getting shot? I mean it hurt's like hell. And there was that busted leg. It hurt just watching you set it, and the bloody wrist, and the self-destruct. How can you stand it?" Heero raised an eyebrow "It's required" He said seriously. Duo's eyes got big. ~God what did they do to him in training? I'm glad Prof.G was easy on me. ~ He snapped out if when he heard Heero laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" "I was just joking" He laughs some more. "Jerk" Duo said. He only half meant it. "That is unless you want to be an assassin. Then you have to be willing to do anything to get your man." He smirked evilly (Think Vegeta). Duo started laughing. Heero just smiled. "I hope you're joking. You are joking right?" Heero smirked. "How do you think most of us die? On the job hazards." Duo's eyes grew wide again. ~Oh god he isn't joking. Well that explains a lot. ~ "Heero did I ever apologized for shooting you and trying to steel your Gundam?" Heero was quite for a second. "Not that I aware of." Heero was puzzled by the hurt look on Duo's Face. "Duo?" He asks concerned. "Heero." He sobbed. "I'm sorry Heero. I'm so sorry." Duo said as he stared to cry. Heero stood there shocked for a few seconds. He sat down on the bed and hugged the crying boy. "It's ok Duo. I'm sorry .I didn't mean to make you cry." No ones every cry over me before.  
  
  
  
What makes you touch? What makes you feel?  
  
Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder Heero just let him cry. Duo I never meant to make you cry. Heero rested his chin on Dou's head." It's ok Duo. I forgive you." Heero said as he patted Duo's back. Duo sniffed. "Heero?!" He sobbed. "Shhh Duo. It's ok." Duo sniffed. He yawned. "Goodnight Heero." Duo mumble into Heero's shoulder. "Night Duo-chan." Heero whispered to the sleeping boy. He just sat there holding Duo for a few minutes. Finally he laid Duo down on the bed. He tucked him in. He sat down in "his" chair. ~Sleep well Duo-san. ~ Heero relaxed. He turned the laptop back on and began typing up the mission report that would be due to Dr.J in a few hours. Duo woke up and glance at the clock.4:00 a.m. He sat up and noticed it didn't hurt quite as much as it did. "Thank Shinigami." He whispered. He heard a soft moan and turned. ~Dose he ever sleep in a bed? Well besides the times one of use stick him in one. ~ He got up and walked towards the sleeping boy and his "damn computer". He toke the computer off of Heero's lap. He saved whatever it was he was working on. At lest he hoped he'd saved it. He turned it off and set it down. ~I wonder who he likes more, that damn thing or me? ~ He went into the other bedroom and got a blanket. He very, very carefully places it on Heero. He then pulled it up to his chin. Heero groaned and rolled over. ~Poor guy. It must be really exhausting taking care of me and doing all the paper work. ~ He smiled. ~What a friend. I'm still trying to figure out when. When did he decide I was a Friend? Why? Why be so kind to me? Why should he care that I was crying last night? Why would he hold me? I've seen Trowa hold Quatre like that. Is it possible that Heero cares about me? Well I know he at lest likes me. But could he love me? Maybe I should tell him when he wakes up. Either way it'll wait till he wakes up. I like my nose in one piece. I'll have to ask Trowa what's the safest way is to wake him up. ~ "Sweet dreams Heero." Duo whispered. He leaned forward and very, very, very gently kissed Heero's lips. Heero stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "You dissever them." He whispered as he left Heero's side. He lay back down on his bed and looked up at the almost full moon. ~I wonder what he thinks of when he looks at the moon. I'll have to ask him someday. ~ Duo thought as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
What makes our youth run?  
  
Duo saw flashes. They began to creep him out. ~What the hell is this? Where hell am I? ~ The flashes soon became images He watched as the people he loved ran by and drop dead one by one. Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, and the rest of Solo's gang. Tears started streaming down his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo...." He screamed in a heartbreakingly sad voice. As he fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands. "No, No, No, No, no, no, no.......". He chanted as he swung his head from side to side. " This can't be happening. This can't be real. " Duo lifted his tear stained face. " Heero." He sobbed sadly  
  
What makes you unclean?  
  
Duo cringed as the air suddenly got even colder. He looked around. A chilly wind blew, as suddenly everything started to disappear in a wave fog. Duo blinked away his still falling tears. He watched, as the fog seemed to take shape. He backed away as the first nightmarish figures emerged .The zombie like figures walked towards him. They reached out with their half rotted arms. Their faces frozen in silent horror. " No way. This can't be happening. You're all dead." The dead soldiers continued their march. " Yes Shinigami we are dead." One of the former Oz soldiers croaked." You did this to us. Our blood is on your hands. Now you shall join us in Hell Shinigami." It spat as it grabbed his arm. Others began tearing at his clothes. He screamed and struggled, but nothing could free him from their grip of death. Duo was startled when a longhaired figured appeared veiled in the shadows and fog. "Who are you? HELP ME!" The figure held out a gleaming silver staff. Duo stared at it. She twirled it around a few times showing off the gleaming blade. From the shadows he saw her red eyes shine. " Shinigami. Take you weapon and return these demons to hell." With that she threw him the scythe. Duo caught it; he smiled evilly at his victims. He started swing it just like he would if he was in his Gundam. The dead started falling. When he was done he fell to his knees. His ripped clothes stained in blood. He looked at the women in the shadows. "Now what?" He panted.  
  
"From the thought that we might die."  
  
She gestured to the fog. He looked into it once again. He watched a ghostly figure fighting off zombies as he had. He watched the sword cut threw its target with skill. ~I know that sword. Wufei? ~ The fog cleared proving him right. He saw an even fainter figure beside him. It was a Young woman. ~Who in the hell is that? ~ Duo watched as Wufei started to get beaten down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo....." He screamed as a sword buried it's self in Wufei's heart. Wufei fell to his knees. He rammed his sword threw his kill's chest, and then fell. "WUFEI!" Duo screamed. He started running towards him but was stopped by the shadow women. "I've gotta save him." The women sighed a sad sigh. " You can not save him. Shinigami has already taken him." "WUFEI". He screamed again as the fog washed the images away. He ran to where he was sure Wufei had died. He found nothing. He turned to face the next wave of fog. ~I wonder who's next? What is this place? Why is that women back? Is this hell? ~ When he looked at fog again it had reviled it's two newest soon to victims.  
  
" Quatre, Trowa RUN" Duo screamed at the two fighting figures. " They can neither see or hear you. " The women said sadly. Duo turned to face her " I..I won't stand here a watch them die to." The women smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it. It's your turn to have the nightmares your friends have all had. Sadly some have them more then once. " She swung her head towards the fight. " Don't you think you should watch your master's work?" He turned back to the fight. They were both bloodied, and poor Quatre was already on his knees. He watched Trowa rip the arms off of one the dead who dared draw Quatre's blood. ~Damn I never knew he was that strong. ~  
  
" TROWA!" He screamed as Trowa let out a scream of pain. Duo watched the blood oozed out of the huge gash in his back. TROWA NOOOOOO!" Quatre scream as Trowa stumbled. Quatre ran and knocked Trowa to the ground as a zombie stabbed downward with some other guy's rib. Duo watched Quatre fall on top of Trowa. Duo ran towards them. " Quatre. Oh God! Trowa I'm so sorry." Duo couldn't tell if he heard him or not. "QUATRE" Trowa screamed as he toke Quatre in his arms.  
  
" It..it's o..Ok Trowa." Quatre whispered as he touched Trowa's cheeks with his bloody hands. " Don't leave me Quatre. Please don't leave me." Trowa begged as he pulled Quatre close. "Goodbye my dearest Trowa." Quatre whispered as slumped in Trowa's arms. Trowa's Green eyes burned so bright with rage he could have sworn they were glowing. Trowa gently set Quatre's now still body down. He gently removed the rib. " You toke the dearest thing in my life from me." He growled. " NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Trowa Flung himself at the nearest zombie. Duo jumped back as its head went flying. Duo watched as the one of the calmest people he knew went berserk on one zombie after another. " Trowa BEHIND". Duo yelled as a zombie grabbed him from behind. Another in a black suit came up and toke the rib from the struggling boy's hand. "Inspector" Trowa spat at the corpse. It only laughs as it plunged the rib into Trowa's heart. " Say hello to lover boy for me. "He laughs as Trowa's still struggling body went limp. " It serves him right. No one can kill me and get away with it." It stared laughing again. Duo looked at the bloodied, broken, bodies. ~Quatre, Trowa I am so sorry I wish I could of helped. Say hi to Wu-man for me. ~ He glared at the one Trowa had called Inspector. He was still laughing. " SHUT THE HELL UP!" Duo screamed. " I am sorry." Duo turned to face the red-eyed woman. She waved her hand, and the fog moved in. Duo slumped to the ground. "This isn't fair." He slammed his fist into the bloodied mud. " No it's not. But soon it will be over." Duo looked at the wall of fog. ~Wu-man, Quatre, Trowa all dead. That leaves me and........No. ~ "Heero" Duo sobbed.  
  
" Somebody told me the wrong way."  
  
He jumped up when he saw him running past him. " He-chan? NO STOP!" he screamed as Heero jumped into the fog. Duo got up and ran after him. In true Heero style he shoot every zombie that got to close to him. " Heero run you can't win." Duo screamed into Heero's ear. " Heero please run." Duo stopped breathing when he herds the click, click of an empty gun. " K'so" Heero growled. " Run Heero" Duo urged as he tried to push Heero into motion. Duo passed right threw him; he landed face down in the mud. He quickly rolled onto his back. He watched Heero fight. He cringed at the sound of breaking bones. He watched the zombies part to allow two small figures to pass. He watched Heero's expression change from one of anger to one of horror. He backed away. " No not you." the small figure stepped forward. It's just a little girl and her dog. ~What's wrong with him? ~ The little girl held out a yellow flower. " Are you lost?" Heero fell to his knees. " Stay back." Duo screamed as the little girl turned into a burned corpse. " Look at what you did to me." She picked up the burnt puppy. " You did this." Heero started to cry. " I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I never meant to kill you." The little girl giggled. " So you didn't mean to kill these nice men to?" They all looked at Noventa, and those other guys. " No" She giggled an evil giggle. The flower she was holding glowed and sharpened. ~No God No. ~ Duo ran in front of Heero as the girl lunged with the knife. Duo felt the ice-cold blade pass threw him. ~NOOOOOOOooooooooo....... ~The next thing he felt was warm blood. He turned to see the girl pull her little flower knife from Heero's heart. " Duo I'm sorry." Heero whispered as he fell threw Duo to the ground. " Heero No. Please get up. Please. Heero I love you, you can't leave me." Duo started crying. Duo saw the corpses standing there laughing. He watched, as his fallen friend appeared one by one. He saw the shadow women walking towards him. Her dark hair blowing in the wind. She handed him a golden handled knife. " Shinigami do with this as you please." She held up the scythe. "AKU RYO TAI SAN" She screamed as she plunged the blade into the earth. The demons screamed and turned to smoke. " Goodbye Shinigami" She said as she melted into the darkness. Duo looked at his dead friends, then at the blade. ' I'll be with you all soon" Duo whispered. He screamed as he plunged the blade into his heart. He fell to the ground next to Heero. " Heero " He whispered. He reached out and wiped a stray lock of hair away, then all was dark.  
  
What makes you feel? / What makes you cry?  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..............."Duo screamed. Heero grabbed his shoulders. " Duo wake up." " Heero." Duo whispered. Heero felt him go limp. " What the hell?" He shook Duo harder. Duo made a choking sound, a sound Heero hadn't herd in years. " DUO! DAMN YOU WAKE UP!" Heero slapped Duo. He got nothing. " DUO CAN YOU HEAR ME? DUO?" Heero shook him again " PLEASE DUO." Heero begged as he stopped shaking him." Duo please." Heero whispered as he pulled the limp, braided, boy close to him. " Please" Heero begged once more before he started to cry. Duo slowly opened his eyes. He could feel Heero sobbing. ~Heero. That was one hell of a dream. ~" Heero " he crocked out. ~Dream or not I still feel like Satan used me for a football. ~ He felt Heero stiffen. " Duo?" He asked as he lifted his head. He looked Into Duo beautiful Violet eyes. Duo stared back. He watched the light sparkle off the tears inn Heero's deep blue eyes. " He-chan why are you crying?" Heero Blinked. " Duo..  
  
I...I Thought....Oh Duo." Heero sobbed as he pulled Duo into his arms again. " When you wouldn't wake up I thought I'd lost you." Duo let that sink in." Sorry about all that. I was having one hell of a nightmare." Duo's mind replayed Heero's death. " At first I couldn't even hear you. When I did I forced myself to open my eyes. Even if it was to see you one last time." Heero blinked. " Ah, He-chan I've been meaning to ask you. Why have you been so nice to me?" He paused " I mean you use to be so cold to me. What changed?" Heero sighed. He smiled at Duo. " I finally opened my eyes." "Hun?" Duo asked, looking very confused. Heero gave him a small smile. " A lot has happened to me, us, since we first met. " Duo smiled. " That and we didn't really meet each other in the best way." Heero was quite for minute. "No I guess we didn't. "  
  
" What if I died?"  
  
" So He-chan while we're on the subject." Heero looked up. " What did make see the light my son?" Duo asked in an Irish Father's voice. Heero gave him a weird look. ~He must not get it. That's it this guys gotta watch more TV. ~ " Oh yeah, can we skip the ski diving thing?" Heero nodded. " Sure. I'd have to say one of the first things to get to me was when Oz tricked us all. I couldn't believe what I had I done." " Yeah I remember that. You didn't move till Sally started yelling at you." Heero nodded again. "Then their was self-destruct command from Dr J.I remember when I first woke up I was so mad at Trowa. I had wanted to die. He told me one day I would understand. Then there was Quatre and the Wing Zero. He showed me what I could become. It really scared me. He was totally lost. Hell he blew half the Vayeate off." Duo whistled. " So since Trowa was out of the fight I moved in. Quatre was relentless. Just when he when he was going to fish me. Trowa toke the blast. What really touched me was that he did it not only to save me, but also to save Quatre's soul. I'd never seen anything like it before." "Yeah Trowa's just that kinda guy. The hell with me as long as everyone else lives." " I told him once to live by his emotions. That was the only true way to live. I guess he was listening to me. And Relena helped me remember what we were fighting so hard to protect." " That blonde stalker has way.... too much free time." They both laugh, as they think about every time she's just shown up. " True, true."  
  
" What did I give?"  
  
  
  
" And then there was you" "Me?!" Duo asked shocked. " What did I do?" Heero gave him a wicked smile. "For starters there where all times you tried to befriend me. No matter how cold I acted towards you." " It worked didn't it" Heero gave Duo a fare away look. " I saw how happy Trowa and Quatre where." " I remember they didn't have the best star either." " I started to wonder if I could let people in. Trowa seemed to be able to. But I decided against it. I knew my job, and it's dangers. I didn't want to case that kind pain." Duo was silent for a few minutes. " What changed?" Heero sighed. " The more time I spent around you the harder it was to lie to myself. I finally stopped trying. I finally let myself fell what I'd been trying to hide for so long." Heero looked up at Duo, his dark blue eyes shining. Duo gazed into Heero's eyes, his own violet eyes shone back. " Since I was young I trained not to show emotions" " No way. Really?" Duo joked. Heero gave him a faint smile. " I was trained not to feel. They felt feelings where a distraction. So I pushed them away. " I'm so sorry Duo. Can you ever forgive the pain I have caused you?" Is he saying what I hope he's saying? " Heero are you trying to tell me something?" Duo asked innocently. Heero glared at him. " Yes you baka" He half growled. He's not going to make this easy is he? " I love ya to Heero" Heero Got that cute shocked look. Duo smiled as he leaned forward, and gently kissed Heero. He felt Heero tense up, but only for a second. Duo "smiled" when Heero relaxed and kissed back. After a few minuets they pulled apart. They both just sat there smiling at each other for a while. Heero was the one that finally broke the silence. " So Duo where would you like to spend the two weeks?" " Any where with you is fine" He smiled when he saw the slightly annoyed look on Heero's face. He gave Heero a smile. ~I love that look ~.Duo thought for a sec " How dose Jamaica sound?" He gave Heero an evil look "I've always wanted to see you dressed like Howard." " Fine by me, but I am NOT wearing a pink shirt."  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. That was " Wrong way" by Creed. I never heard the song before I wrote this. I just read the lyrics and went with it. Please e- mail your thoughts. I'll get back to you asp.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Aisha666  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am disappointed. I make/edit pictures for my fics, but fanfic.net won't let add them. Hopefully I get my site up soon. Laters. " Wrong way" by Creed will be posted as ch.2 


	2. Wrong Way

Wrong Way  
  
What makes you touch?  
  
What makes you feel?  
  
What makes you stop and smell the roses in an open field?  
  
What makes you unclean?  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
What makes you laugh?  
  
What makes you cry?  
  
What makes our youth run  
  
From the thought that we might die?  
  
What makes you bleed?  
  
Somebody told me the wrong way  
  
What if I died?  
  
What did I give?  
  
I hope it was an answer so you might live  
  
I hope I helped you live  
  
I hope I helped you live  
  
Somebody told me the wrong way   
  
Written by Tremonti/Stapp Published by Tremonti/Stapp Music  
  
(Adm. by Dwight Frye Music, Inc.)/Dwight Frye Music, Inc. (BMI)  
  
Produced, Engineered & by John Kurzweg  
  
Mixed by Kirk Kelsey 


End file.
